


Till the End of This Earth

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-15
Updated: 2001-02-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: After "the" kiss, Krycek doesn't leave...





	Till the End of This Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Till The End of This Earth by Kand

TITLE: Till The End of This Earth  
AUTHOR: Kand  
FANDOM: X-Files  
WHO: Mulder/Krycek  
SPOILERS: "The Red and The Black"  
SUMMARY: After "the" kiss, Krycek doesn't leave...  
ARCHIVE: yes, please. But tell me...  
RATING: definitely RC-17; slash m/m, Mulder/Krycek  
COPYRIGHT: nothing in my pocket; characters owned by Chris Carter, Fox Productions, 10-13.  
LAW SUITS: thank you, no! I couldn't afford.   
Feel free to feed-back!   
THANKS!!! As I'm not a native-english writer, correcting this text was a dirty job, but somebody has to do it. Xof kindly and patiently did it, and brought some fine ideas to put upon the cake. Visit his site.

* * *

Till the End of this Earth.  
by Kand.

Alexandria,  
apt #42  
23:30

Krycek let his lips on Mulder's cheek for a short while. He pulled back, but his gesture was interrupted by Mulder's hand on his wrist.

Slightly startled, he hesitated and looked down upon him. Mulder's eyes were unfocused, he seemed unaware of his presence. He tried to pull back once more, gently, but Mulder's hand hardened on his. It was hot, and yet a shiver went through Krycek's body. Slowly, he sat back down on his heels, letting his arm remain in the Fed's grip. He dropped the gun to the ground. It didn't feel like he would need it now, anyway.

He felt doubt crawling over him. This wasn't exactly like what he'd been expecting... The threads of doubt played over his mind. What was Mulder's intent?

"Mulder, what's wrong?" he asked. The answer took a long time to come.

"You kissed me. Why did you do that?". Mulder stared his way. Krycek decided suddenly to take the risk.

He leaned in towards his associate-to-be, whispering: "I needed it. For a very long time". He felt uneasy, and immediatly regretful. What if Mulder took advantage of his confession? He tensed lightly.

Mulder looked up slowly, his green-hazel eyes focusing at last at Krycek's own. A smile spread over his face; but it wasn't sarcastic. Just... dreamy? His right hand let go of the square sheet of paper, went down towards his holster under his jacket and took out his gun...

Alex clenched his teeth. But Mulder slowly put his gun to the ground, close to Krycek's own, and brushed them both away with his foot. His hand reached up, and stroked Krycek's cheek.

The man tensed at the gentle caress, as if he feared a hit to follow the light touch. But Mulder was calm, and Krycek relaxed slightly. He tried to free his right hand, but Mulder kept hold of him.

"Maybe that's what I needed too", he said thoughtfully.

He slowly loosened his tie. widening the gap around his throat as his already unbuttoned collar opened further.

Mulder pushed Alex back gently, letting go of his wrist. Then he slowly slid over the couple of feet it took to sit on his couch. He took off his jacket, his tie. The holster followed. He patted the place beside him as if summoning a scared animal. Krycek frowned and looked doubtfully at him. After a few seconds of wavering, he resumed his place in front of him.

Mulder stared silently at him, his breath almost imperceptible. He leaned slightly forward, taking a long look at the incredible emerald eyes, and in a sudden decision, he bent to put his lips on Krycek's mouth.

Alex stood absolutely still for a short while, but Mulder's lips didn't leave him. He closed his eyes, and accepted the kiss, answering it, parting his own lips. Mulder lightly cocked his head aside to breath more easily, and his hands reached to take hold of Krycek's neck; he pulled him fiercely, as his mouth became more demanding... his tongue slipped gently between Alex's teeth, meeting his, teasing him, stealing from him an unwanted moan.

Mulder pulled back a few inches, and looked again at Krycek's face. The silky eyelashes were lowered, his delicately drawn mouth was open, his perfect teeth glowing in the shadowed room and his breath went short.

Alex slowly reopened his eyes, his eyelashes rising enticingly in one endless motion. His gaze met Mulder's, filled with incredulity. The two men stared at each other for a long while, in the silent night.

Then, "Fox?", Krycek asked, almost shyly.

A quick smile lightened Mulder's features.

"Is that what you call me in private, Alex?" he answered. One hand leaves the neck to the man's lips, fingering them with tenderness, his eyes burning.

Alex kissed the fingers swiftly, before saying. "At least, I know you call me 'Alex' when you think you're alone".

"How's that? Oh, the surveillance tapes. Right, you saw them, I suppose. I do tend to talk to myself loud, *sometimes*". Alex felt embarrassed, an unusual sentiment for him.

"Well, that's why I decided to unbug your flat, at first. And it eventually became somewhat of a routine. Each time they put some new items, I came to clean after them."

Krycek made himself more comfortable on his knees, resting between Mulder's legs; he put his good hand on Mulder's thigh, sending a long shiver in the limb. He moved instinctively what was left of his mutilated arm; but the prosthesis was of no use, and he let a sharp sound... cringing as the complaint escaped his lips.

"Now I'm here, and I can't even hold you properly" he whispered fiercely. Mulder captured his hand once more, bringing it to his mouth.

"Shhh". He kissed the offered palm softly then freed the hand, leaning into the touch as it eagerly went to his shoulder. Alex considered his former partner for a long while. So many things to say. He then ran his fingers in Mulder's tangled hair.

"So, it wasn't just my dreams. Each time you had a go at me... I thought of letting you beat the shit out of me without responding, just to calm you down. But my survival instinct.. that's why I'm still here. You know that.

When the Brit sent me to you tonight, I felt that at least, we could work on the same side. That I should protect your back, instead of fearing for mine. I was sure nothing could happen to you, as long as I could stay close to you.

But," he added, "I didn't truly think you could, um, care. About me."

His eyes were wondering, asking for an answer. Mulder had listened to him attentively.

"Well, I *do* care. In fact, it was hard to resist you, since your first assignment. It was easier to hit you, better than to be rejected, wasn't it? Yet", he added, "Neither did I really think you had something for me... Are we so alike?"

Krycek let his hand stroke the man's chest in front of him. He had a somewhat urgent look, as he answered: "We went through far more things together than many people can ever dream. And we both know. We both know," he barked, "about the colonization. We know that in a few months, perhaps, there will be nothing left of our world. For God's sake, we are both *human*! And all that we're aware of would drive most people insane! In the face of all this, shouldn't you expect me to fight on your side? I'll follow you anywhere, even staying in your shadow, to be near you till the end."

He leaned his head down, against Mulder's chest. "A world without you isn't worth living in. Or fighting for."

He tentatively surrounded Mulder's waist with his valid arm. The FBI agent leaned down, rested his lips on the dark hair, as he held Alex in his arms. A soft smell of herbal shampoo filled his nostrils, sending a warm wave along his spine.

Pushing away his last hesitations, he took hold of the leather jacket to uncover Alex, who helped himself out. He could see the beginning of the clavicle in the broad collar, the pulse beating above.

Letting go, he buried his face in Krycek's neck, pressed his mouth against the heat of his flesh, tasting the tanned skin, savoring Alex's salted scent. He was rewarded by a low groan trembling under his lips.

In a fever, Krycek grasped Mulder's white shirt, half unbuttoning it without looking up. Impatient to be fully free of it, Mulder took it off by pulling it over his head; as he was throwing his garment beside the couch, Alex stood up rapidly and pushed him back on the black leather.

Mulder fell, arms still stretched upon his head, and Alex leant over him eagerly, balancing himself on his right arm. His head went down, and the soft mouth began to roam hungrily across the just-revealed chest.

He licked with little strokes, biting lightly, then soothing the reddened skin with more kisses. Mulder writhed under him, and took hold of him with strong and needing arms. His hands ran across Alex's back, feeling the firm muscles rolling under soft skin, stopping here and there on some ancient scars.

Alex's lips didn't allow him any peace, nibbling at his taunt nipples one after the other, in an excruciating tease. Both men were moving their hips, testing the other's hardness. Mulder attempted to take off Alex's black t-shirt, but he felt him freeze.

"No, please, Fox..." he pleaded.

Mulder looked deeply in Krycek's eyes. "Alex. Trust me."

Krycek held his look, obvious suffering filling his eyes. Then he surrendered, letting Mulder undress him. He looked at the agent's face, searching for a sign of disgust or pity, but Mulder's eyes were just a gold-green flame, devouring him; Alex sighed in acceptance.

With a slight hesitation, he proceeded to unstrap the harness of the prosthesis, and let it fall to the ground.

When Alex's belly was bared, Mulder took the opportunity to slide his hand down to his groin, grasping the erected member through the jeans' fabric.

Alex let out a cry and his body arched in the grip that sent loud shivers through him. Mulder slipped with litheness to change their positions, pinning Alex to the couch. His fingers fought with the upper button, then unzipped Alex's jeans. Krycek thrust his hips up, helping himself out of them. Mulder freed his legs, sending shoes and socks across the room.

Then he stayed unmoving for a few minutes, just filling his eyes with the length of the thin and muscled legs opening for him.

Krycek reached his hand out towards Mulder's waistband, helping him to get his black pants down. He pulled back before Alex could touch his boxers. Kneeling between the stretched legs, he bent his head down on the man's belly.

He began to lick him slowly, making little circles around the navel, then making his way down with small bites, each of them sending an electric pulse through Alex's nerves, who couldn't help the muscular spasms in his thighs. He desperately pushed Mulder's head toward his hot erection. Playfully, Mulder tried to lower down the briefs with his teeth, but Alex was too impatient.

"Please, Fox! I can't wait now!" he cried. Mulder felt unbearable tension in his companion's limbs, and he eased him out his last garment. He couldn't restrain himself at the sight of the swollen member, pulsing against the dark curls. He put his lips upon the underside in a light touch at first, the contact soft as a whisper but making Alex bounce nevertheless. The hand in his hair pressed his head urgently, and he took the burning cock in his mouth.

Alex sent a savage shout, and buried himself deep in the loving warmth that engulfed him.

As the younger man arched against his face, Mulder slipped his hands under his behind to keep him up, and managed to master the firm flesh, while establishing a rhythmic motion. Far above his head, he heard Alex babbling, mixing English and Russian.

"Go on... Iechtchïo... sdrastvouïtie...", the soft musical sounds floated in the semi-darkness. Mulder guided one wetted hand down towards his lover's anus, and pressed softly one finger against the opening, which relaxed slowly to let him enter. He added a second finger, without stopping his up and down movements on the flesh that filled his mouth; with a few cautious movements, he reached the sensitive spot, and tormented it with skillfulness.

It proved too much for Krycek, who tensed his whole body with a hoarse cry; Mulder let the white-warmed rod pass his throat, and a burst of semen flooded him. He swallowed Krycek's cum with gratitude, keeping hold of him till he calmed down, and Alex fell back to the couch, his hand stroking absently through Mulder's hair. His lover let him slip out of his mouth slowly, licking him clean with little twists, that sent more thrills through Alex exhausted body.

When he looked up, the green eyes, flooded with relief, were staring at him, as in a wonder. The interminable lashes went down languishly, and Alex let go a deep sigh.

Mulder pulled back, then stretched all along Alex's body. He felt his cock aching now. Unable to bear the fabric's touch on the burning head, he had to take off his boxers in a hurry. Then leaning towards Alex's mouth, he took a long kiss, drinking the short breath, and giving him back his own taste. "Alex?" he whispered in his mouth.

"I want you. Now."

The green eyes opened, so close, demanding. "Fox. Everything you want. You take it. Please. Vozmi menia". The soft voice ringing in his ears made Mulder even harder. He went back between Alex's legs *back where you belong*, a silly tune repeated in his head. Krycek glanced at the round box on the coffee table, and Mulder emitted a short laugh.

"Of course, you know of that too, don't you?" he uttered. Alex smiled in return, his lovely mouth an irresistible grin.

Mulder leant over the table, reached for the box, and threw its contents down. He came back with a tube of lube, and felt Krycek tense a little.

He looked up at him in a concern, but Alex put him at ease with a more wicked smile, and bent his legs for him. Mulder spared some lube on his fingers, and reaching again for Alex's opening, he found him more relaxed than the first time. With a sigh of approval, Krycek let his partner finger him with one, two, three digits, moving lustfully against the invading hand. As Mulder bent upon him, Krycek held his legs up before putting them on the agent's shoulders, thrusting his hips up to meet still more eagerly the fingers stroking his inner channel.

Mulder, despite his need, took his time, almost leaving the ring of muscle, then, coming back to hit delicately the gland. In spite of his recent orgasm, Alex cried in delight, and his member began to rise again.

"Lissinka, you must come into me, now", he breathed softly. "Take me, please. Now!" His voice rose with his desire.

Mulder nodded, and prepared himself quickly with some more lube. Then he pushed his aching hard cock against Alex's ass, which gave way to him after a short resistance. He pushed stronger, looking at the beautiful face sculptured by the sharp street lights... the bitten lips that held a cry, the shining eyes begging him, and entered at last, all of him - while Krycek moved to meet him with a hoarse groan.

Alex's head fell back, and his almond shaped eyes stared languidly at his lover, under his silky eyelashes. Mulder began a movement back and forth, keeping a slow pace at first, trying to reach the point that sent shocks after shocks inside Alex's body. The cock in front of him was hardening painfully, and Krycek grasped himself to jerk off in rhythm. Mulder bent more over him, tracking the waves of pleasure that crossed his partner's delicate features, matching his own.

"Alex. Alex. Alex..." he chanted in a low voice. With each stroke, he felt his hardness increase as it never has done before. He found himself wondering how Krycek could receive him with such a content look.

He withdrew almost completely, and saw an alarm pass in the darkened eyes, but when he pushed still deeper, Krycek gave a long shout, stroking himself quicker. Mulder closed his hand around Alex's, and took a forceful rhythm, both inside and around him. He wished he could go on for an eternity, but Alex's ring was strangling him and bringing him so close...

With a sharp cry, he drove into the depths of his lover's body, and came in a swirl of sparkling lights that blinded him. He heard Alex shouting his name, and felt his splashing cock under their joined hands. He fell on Alex's chest, whispering his name too.

A long while later, Mulder slipped out of Krycek's body, who let escape a little complaint. He covered the open mouth with his and they shared a long, deep kiss, no more a torment, but a tender exchange. Eyes to eyes, they kept silent. Then Alex lifted his hand to touch delicately Mulder's cheek.

With a boyish smile, he said: "Coming to think of it, that kiss was a fine idea."

Mulder had to suppress a laugh. "Couldn't have done better myself. Alex," he muttered. "How long will it last?".

Krycek turned deadly serious. "As long as I live", he answered as a matter of fact.

"Maybe WE're not going to live that long", Mulder said. "None of us".

"I'll be there till the end, Fox", Krycek repeated. With a shrug, he added, "Till the end of this Earth".

They kept silent, holding each other. Then Mulder slowly let his head go on Krycek's shoulder, dozing.

\------------------------------------

Hearing a cracking noise, Krycek opened his eyes in alert.

He found himself facing the black, round, icy mouth of a gun. Before he could make a move, he heard the exploding shot, and fell in a well of darkness, endlessly. Strangely, he heard a second shot, very far.

Then a rough and vulgar voice emitting: "Do we leave them that way? People are goin' to talk!".

From the shadowed doorway, the CSM stepped out. He tossed his ashes deliberately to the ground, and answered in a voice deprived of emotion:

"This is worth some thought."

\------------------------------------

Alex awoke in a sweat.

The damn bastard wouldn't let him live, even in his dreams!!! But the second shot, he recalled. Jesus, they had shoot Mulder down too!!! His body was heavy on his chest, breathing slowly.

Breathing?! Oh God, they were both alive.

Alex knew he was dreaming. Awaking from a dream in a dream, most common to him. Especially when he needed to awake quickly. He moved uneasily, his missing hand itching, shit.

He stopped in a haze. He always had both his arms when dreaming. Always. And most of all when these fucking mujiks came to cut it once again.

He closed his eyes, trying to make sense of all that.

Opening them anew, he looked cautiously to the brown hair close to his mouth. It smelt sweet, a dicreet smell of honey he had known for years now, but not enough to taste.

He tried to recover. Memories filled one by one in his mind; the mission the Brit had assigned him, his breaking into Fox's flat, their conversation. Then he had left...

But he didn't remember doing so? Lord! He lifted his hand, and stroke shyly over Mulder's shoulder, making him move lasciviously in his sleep.

It wasn't a dream.

*It-Wasn't-A-Dream*.

He almost had to say it loud to believe it. And then everything came back to him: Mulder's eyes, the eagerness in them as he looked upon him; his mouth engulfing his virility, and making him beg for more; Mulder taking him so deeply, till he died under his fierce grip...

A wave of heat went through his whole body and he felt his cock tensing. He was caressing Mulder's shoulder as lightly as he could. He didn't want him to awake, but he couldn't help himself.

He shuddered in awe. He realized that Mulder would awake, anyway.

How was he going to react? Anger, hate, denial, dismiss, hit him. Alex suppressed a moan, clenching his teeth. Better to fake sleep, wait for the answer, and act as if nothing had happened.

An inner laugh shook him. Nothing! He felt Mulder stir in his sleep, and reopened his eyes in a sudden determination.

He wasn't going to lie. Not to Fox. If Mulder rejected him, he would go without a word. But he will stay close, in the shadow, to protect him, to help him.

He will be *his* shadow.

And what if Mulder accepted him? He was afraid to think of it, afraid to be hurt by the only one who could really hurt him.

He didn't want to let his expectations lead him so far.

Mulder stretched languidly, with a wide yawn. His green-hazel eyes opened, fogged with sleep. Lifting his head, he found himself mirrored in emerald eyes as they anxiously stared at him.

He stretched once more, and smiled brightly.

"Alex. You're even more beautiful in the dawn", he said. And he held out his lips to him.

The End.

Last updated: 20/09/2000 19:35 


End file.
